Fairy of Gensokyou: After the Battle
by syaondri
Summary: What if we actually don't know something about this little creature we thought was the weakest creature of all...?    Well, this fan fict will get you into a kinda imaginary events happened after the Great Fairy War  12.8 . Enjoy


AN: first of all, this fan fiction is based on a game named Touhou (try googling it for more info) it is a shooting game made by ZUN and the Shanghai Alice, I only made a fiction out of the game and own nothing but the story… hope you like it~

...~~~...

Gensokyou…. It's a vast utopia for both youkai and humans. Yes, the place inside the border with the Hakurei Miko as the gatekeeper. Well, I'd say that this really is a great place to live with a lot kind of people living here…

Else than the two I mentioned earlier, there's also fairies… maybe you've heard these living being from the miko, and she might describe them as the one shot dead creatures… yeah well we, fairies really are fragile and weak physically, what they didn't know is that… we're actually the strongest danmaku player. Ah, I know you'd think that it is only a comedy or something like that, well… it is up to you whether to believe or not believe.

"hh…." I didn't believe even that magician—whom was told as the one who was defeated by the current miko— really made my day… as times passes by it looks like we, fairies really are creeping down to the bottom of the danmaku users… w-well it's actually not really our fault… if only…

"Boss?" ah, meet one of my friend, the leader of the big fairies of this place, codenamed Daiyousei-s… many people misinterpret that codename as her name but well… it's better for her name not to be known…

"Dai~san…"

"Not that codename again… no one's here Boss…"

"What about you? Calling me with that call sign?" Yeah… well… I'm the Boss of all fairies including the big fairies so all of them used to call me the boss.

"Aw gee boss…" she punches my left hand gently, slowly sending it upward, I only laughs a bit and she followed soon after "ok-ok… Anyway, the elder tree wanted to meet you… I heard it's something important… and I believe it has something to do with your recent act" … she sound serious just now…

"Something… important? Recent act heh… I guess I have to apology to you Dai~san, but well, I'll make sure I can made up my guilt to you, I hope you do understands my hurry back then. Ok then, thanks for your information, I'll be going now. Take care~" I don't really have many times, the elder had called me…

"You too boss~" Dai says as she throws a salute to me.

So, without wasting any more words, I salute back at her and flies through the mists right into an island which can't be seen by normal humans. In the middle of the island was a tree it is what we fairies used to call as home… well not after that accident with that youkai… now the tree is almost ruined, it is getting a better condition than when the accident occur, but well the elder only looks like a withering tree in the middle of an island for me now.

"Cirno…" the ghostly sound can be heard as I comes toward the tree, Daiyousei-s –not the daiyousei you knew— gives me the way so that I can see right to the elder tree… "I've heard what you've done."

"Yes.." it'd be better to just play safe here… I'll just hope the elder won't be so mad at what have had done…

"I really like to hear a good explanation of your acts just now." Ah, the elder is still as wise as I've heard… guess it won't be hard to reason with her.

"Actually, Elder… I didn't actually meant to attack my fellow fairy and threatened the humans, even, I didn't killed any of them… right?" no further answers means the elder agreed… I shall carry on, "about the three fairies, it was their fault to destroy my house in the first place, I did thought that they were just rascals who like to torture peoples, uh, fairies but then I heard about their plans of going to take on humanity, of course I can't just stay…" good Cirno, that might've just made a good excuse…

"What about your further actions toward the humans?"

"Ah that, it was only a little play, no one's harmed right?"

"I see." Yes ^\ I think that'd sum up the rest… "but then why were you picking a fight to youkai then, a tengu even? And that magician too?" uh… oh…

"Uh… that's because I have to see how powerful humans are now… let me tell you my current plan…

I was worried that our seal on that darkness youkai can't hold on any longer, at that time, I think we don't have much option but to get helps from the humans."

"A help from humans?"

"Elder, please understand that fairy society in this border is still new, all of the daiyousei-s are still young and inexperienced on real battles." I can see a deep stares from the Daiyousei-s after that word… not that I'm afraid of them but, "I'm not saying that without a prove. Elder, you are the one who know much more than me about the accident right? That time a ghost magician helped us on sealing the darkness youkai, preventing further damage to you Elder, our home. If it wasn't because of her… I don't know what else can we do. Now, that the ghost magician is not here, or at least that is what we knew, we don't have any other choices but to strengthen the magician currently nearby the misty lake… too bad this magician we got isn't as strong as the previous one, and she didn't realized that yet. So I have to realize her by force and showed her that she'll need to learn. Of course a mere danmaku battle couldn't wake her to the fullest, so I intend on getting the press sees the defeat of a magician by a mere fairy… THAT might made her embarrassed enough."

That should point all out…"indeed, you're correct young one, but remember, as much as you can please don't let anyone knows our real power."

"You can leave that to me Elder." I say as I bow down my body, I think the Elder got my point. The Elder then let me go. I took a fast flight toward misty lake's shore to see Dai~san again, I… really have to apology.

~~~...~~~

AN: surprised? Is this fanfict stange? Any critic are welcomed~ ^_^/


End file.
